


Backstage Pass

by tbvwritings



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbvwritings/pseuds/tbvwritings
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 18





	Backstage Pass

This is not what Irene had in mind at all. Backstage preparing to perform in front of thousands of adoring fans anticipating their first glimpse at her group which includes herself and the body she’s currently pressing against the dressing room door.

Flirtatious words had been exchanged throughout the day with Irene having to bite her tongue on more than one occasion whenever Joy would make things a little bit too obvious to everyone around them that they had been not-so-secretly sleeping together for the past three months.

Thus, the second they were left to their own devices, Irene couldn’t help but drag Joy by the wrist into one of the small dressing rooms and slam her body back against the door hiding away their tryst together.

Hands roam each other’s bodies as light whimpers escape Joy’s lips with every bite of her skin, the neediness in her hoarse voice only exciting Irene even more. Instinctively, Joy raises one of her legs and places it on the stool beside Irene where she should be sitting and awaiting the makeup team.

A cold palm slides down Joy’s stomach as Irene waits patiently at her pelvis for permission to touch Joy where she’s wanted to since the day began. A shaky nod is all she receives and needs as she slips her hand into Joy’s pants and fumbles to find the hard, wet nub hidden beneath her underwear.

The friction is excruciatingly slow as Joy attempts to buck her hips forward, encouraging Irene to apply more pressure. However, Irene instead wraps her free hand lightly around Joy’s neck and she knows not to force her own pleasure out of Irene and simply let her do whatever it is she wants to do with her body.

A rush of ecstasy shoots throughout her body as Irene gently slips her fingers inside of her.

“You love to run your mouth yet look at you now, dripping from just a few touches, do I really excite you this much?”

Irene knows the answer to her own question even before she’s asked it, yet she still expects Joy to give an answer and not be a disobedient brat. Joy doesn’t like to follow the rules, however, and refuses to give in to Irene’s words alone, she knows a punishment is due for her refusal and can’t help the shiver running down her spine at the thought of Irene giving her both pain and pleasure.

As Irene goes to raise her hand to Joy’s flustered face, a gentle knock echoes from the door they are both currently occupying followed by a voice.

“If you two are quite finished pretending not to be fucking each other, we have a show to get on with.”

With their secret found out by another member. A small smirk laces Joy’s lips as she pushes her luck just one last time with Irene.

“Maybe, we should invite Wendy next time, instead of leaving her outside like this.”

Irene removes her body from Joy’s entirely and leaves the room like nothing of the sort that Wendy has accused them of has happened but Joy knows that her words have tempted Irene by the tint of red coating her cheeks.


End file.
